Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the temperature, the turbine system must be constructed of materials which can withstand such temperatures during continued use.
One common method of increasing a temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of cooling features. The cooling features are often formed from metals and alloys used in high temperature regions of gas turbines. Typically, the cooling features are cast on or within the component during manufacturing. Cooling features may also be formed through machining of the component after manufacture. However, it is difficult to form complex cooling features through casting and/or machining of the component.
Additionally, the cooling features formed through casting and/or machining of the component generally include the same material as the component. Although these materials are capable of withstanding the operating temperatures of the turbine system, they also include the same thermal conductivity as the component. Therefore, since the materials that withstand gas turbine operating temperatures often include relatively low thermal conductivity, so do the cooling features formed therefrom. Accordingly, current methods for cooling components usually include passing an increased amount of cooling fluid over the cooling features having a relatively low thermal conductivity, which decreases operating efficiency of the system.